MarineAngemon
, , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , |n1=MarineanegemonEnglish translation of [http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/character-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Character Notes] |n2=MarinAngemon''Digimon Fusion Fighters'' }} MarineAngemon is a Pixie Digimon. Since it inhabits the Net Ocean, its figure can rarely be seen. Although it possesses the name of "Angemon", as far as the ecosystem is concerned, the Angemon-species is actually a different family. It wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Although it fundamentally dislikes combat, its Special Move "Ocean Love" results in it achieving victory. Attacks *'Kahuna Waves'This attack is named "Perfect Storm" in Digimon Fusion, although it is written as "Shell Shock" on MarineAngemon's DigiCard and retains its original name of "Ocean Love" in Digimon World 2, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Ocean Love): Makes all of its opponents lose their fighting spirit. *'Marine Shot' (Marine Squadron) *'Extra Smile' * : Charms the enemy with a nice smile. *'Smile Attack': Tackles with its cute tummy. *'Pretty Heart': Startles the enemy with some cute gestures. *'Funny Smile' Design Etymologies ;MarinAngemon (マリンエンジェモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . * . ;MarineAngemon (マリンエンジェモン) Name used in Digimon Tamers and other American English media. *(En:) . * . Fiction Digimon Tamers D-Power 3.0 Digimon World Data Squad MarineAngemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Next Digimon World 2 MarineAngemon digivolves from Whamon and Zudomon. Its special attack is Ocean Love, which lowers Motivation, preventing more powerful moves to be used. As a wild Digimon, MarineAngemon is teamed up with Seraphimon and Jijimon. The MarineAngemon has Ocean Love and Tidal Wave, Whamon's signature move. The group moves 1 step away from the player if it's too close. MarineAngemon is also one of Blue Falcon's leader Cecilia's Digimon, along with Magnadramon and Jijimon. The MarineAngemon has Ocean Love and Crimson Flame, Phoenixmon's signature move. Digimon World 3 MarineAngemon is one of the five rare Digimon cards. He is a blue card and has 10/10 but gets 10AP and 10HP for every card in your hand. Also needs 4 points of blue S-Energy. Digimon Digital Card Battle The MarineAngemon card is #038 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1540 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Ocean Love": inflicts 630 damage. * "Marine Shot": inflicts 480 damage. * "Extra Smile": inflicts 220 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Recover own HP by +200." Digimon World Re:Digitize MarineAngemon digivolves from Angewomon and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MarineAngemon digivolves from Piximon and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order MarineAngemon and the first meet in the Server Cemetery, after which MarineAngemon moves to the Flag MOD Ship. MarineAngemon then asks the Hero to finds its treasure it had lost. The Hero finds a Pretty Stone in Flag MOD Ship, an Old Telescope in Captain's Cabin, and a Heart Ring in Mod Ship 3.0 Cabin, however none of these are MarineAngemon's treasure. The Hero then finds a Bent Spoon in Captain's Cabin, which ends up being MarineAngemon's treasure. Wanting to reward the Hero, but not wanting to give it its Bent Spoon, MarineAngemon joins the City and joins the Hospital, in which it uses its power to transfer six hours of one of the Hero's partner Digimon's lifespan to the other once per day. MarineAngemon is a Ice Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and MegaSeadramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. MarineAngemon was later patched to be Vaccine type, instead of Virus. Digimon World DS MarineAngemon digivolves from Angewomon. He also appears as a boss in Undersea Drive, having defeated the GigaSeadramon the BT Boss set in his home. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MarineAngemon is #302 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MPtype-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel. Its basic stats are 291 HP, 326 MP, 141 Attack, 124 Defense, 155 Spirit, 128 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Coat, Flee 4, Lucky Gods, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. MarineAngemon digivolves from Whamon. In order to digivolve to MarineAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 47, with 8000 Holy experience and 13,000 Aquan experience. MarineAngemon can also DNA digivolve from SuperStarmon and Monzaemon, or Lillymon and MegaSeadramon, if your base Digimon is at least level 42, with 7000 Holy experience and 10,000 Aquan experience. MarineAngemon can be hatched from the Aqua Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MarineAngemon is #203, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Item Master, Healing Wave, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. MarineAngemon digivolves from Mermaimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MarineAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 3 aptitude, 100% friendship, and a level cap of 45. It can be hatched from the Deep DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MarineAngemon DigiFuses from Piximon, Whamon, and Mermaimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MarineAngemon is a Water Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Zudomon, Piximon, and Whamon. Its special attack is Ocean Love and its support skill is Ocean Love, which increases 5% SP every turn. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MarineAngemon is #290 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Zudomon, Piximon, and Whamon. Its special attack is Ocean Love and its support skill is Ocean Love, which increases 5% SP every turn. Digimon Masters MarineAngemon digivolves from Lillymon. Digimon Heroes! MarinAngemon digivolves from the more powerful version of Tylinmon. Digimon Links MarineAngemon digivolves from Zudomon, Piximon, and Whamon. Digimon ReArise MarineAngemon may digivolve from Piximon. Notes and References